DW Alternative: Saison 8 --Épisode 4: La Montée aux Enfers--
by Adan Flyber
Summary: Les voyageurs temporels arrivent à Moscou, durant les dernières années de l'Union Soviétique, et découvrent que l'Illusionniste a pris possession de la Tour Ostankino, la plus grande tour de télévision d'Europe. Mais au-delà d'un combat à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'altitude, ce sont surtout de grandes révélations qui attendent le Docteur et ses compagnons...
1. Partie 1

En ce jour de 1985, Moscou se réveillait sans télévision. Bien entendu, tout les postes et toutes les antennes n'avaient pas disparu, mais lorsque les moscovites tentaient, le matin, de les allumer, ils se retrouvaient face à la fameuse neige qui signifiait tout simplement qu'il n'y avait rien à voir.

Et tout cela trouvait son explication au nord de la ville, où se dressait une immense flèche de métal, une des plus hautes tours du monde... La Tour Ostankino. Cet masse de métal fine qui perçait le ciel, dont le corps était parfois entouré de cylindres faisant office de plateforme d'observation ou de restaurants, dominait de loin Moscou, et la Russie toute entière. D'ici étaient diffusées les plus grandes chaines de télévision de l'Union Soviétique, ainsi que quelques radios et autres ondes. Et en ce jour, la Tour n'émettait plus.

On pouvait remarquer que l'esplanade située à ses pieds étaient isolée, fermée au public et occupée par de nombreux militaires en uniforme de soldats ou d'officiers, qui avaient aussi "investi" la forêt située au nord de la tour, et qui avaient fait évacuer le bâtiment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une voiture militaire, semblable à une "jeep", s'engagea sur l'esplanade, le barrage mis en place par les soldats lui ayant permis de rentrer. Le véhicule s'immobilisa près d'un attroupement de soldats, et un homme "habillé" en général en sortit.

« Géné_rrr_al Ou_rrr_oumo_vvv_! lâchèrent presque à l'unisson les soldats en pliant brusquement leur bras pour faire leur salut militaire.

- Soldat! Où est le Colonel Pushkin?

- Il est déjà devant la tou_rrr_, géné_rrr_al.

Ouroumov ne lâcha ni "Merci", ni "Au revoir" ou quoique ce soit pour conclure la discussion. Il tourna juste les talons, et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour, où il fut "accueilli" par le salut de Vladimir Pushkin.

- Mon Géné_rrrr_al!

- Pas de salut, colonel.

- Bien, mon géné_rrr_al.

- Est-ce que la Tou_rrr_ est pa_rrr_faitement évacuée?

- Oui. De plus, les techniciens du génie ont commencé le t_rr_avail.

- Pas t_rr_op de questions de la pa_rr_t des employés?

- Le Di_rr_ecteur Liko_vvv_, mon géné_rrr_al, a menacé d'éc_rr_i_rr_e au cama_rrr_ade-p_rr_ésident G_rrr_omyko pour...

- Dîtes au cama_rrr_ade Liko_vv_ qu'il s'agit d'une opé_rr_ation militai_rrr_e app_rr_ouvé par le K_rrr_emlin.

- Mais, mon géné_rr_al, il tient à connaît_rr_e la natu_rrr_e de l'opé_rr_ation. Et nous-même ne savon _rr_ien à p_rr_opos de...

Ouroumov frappa le sol de son pied, et la botte de cuir fit un claquement fort qui fit taire immédiatement l'officier. Le Général enleva sa casquette pour faire apparaître sa chevelure blanche parsemée de cheveux noirs, regarda le colonel droit dans les yeux, et répondit, avec une voix fort rocailleuse..

- Colonel Pushkin, ce qui se passe_rrr_a dans la Tou_rr_ Ostankino tient au sec_rr_et militai_rr_e. Mais n'ayez pas peu_rr_... Votre vie ne changera pas du tout au tout. »

La voix de l'Illusionniste venait de perdre son accent quelques secondes pour se concentrer sur son objectif d'hypnose, et lorsque le colonel eut assimilé le fait qu'aucune question ne devait être posée, il entra dans la Tour Ostankino, trépignant d'impatience. L'opération se déroulerait bientôt, et si le Docteur tentait d'empêcher l'Infinium d'arriver à ses fins... il serait bien accueilli.

**.**

**La Montée aux Enfers  
><strong>

**Partie 1**

**.**

Le TARDIS se matérialisa entre les arbres avec son bruit si caractéristique, cette respiration mécanique, qui fit fuir tout les petits animaux situés autour de la cabine bleue clignotante. La porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes, sur Jonas, qui se massait encore un peu les tempes, toujours fatigué suite à son expérience récente face à ses peurs, suivi de Clara et du Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps, en sortant, eut une grimace de surprise et sortit immédiatement son tournevis sonique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? demandait, exaspérée, Clara

- C'est bien ce que je pensais... murmura le Docteur après avoir ponté son appareil en l'air.

- Vous pensiez quoi? interrogea Jonas.

- Les ondes. Il n'y a pas d'ondes. Ou du moins peu d'ondes, si on veut rester précis. Je l'ai tout de suite senti...

- Vous sentez les ondes? s'étonnait la terrienne.

- Je les sens quand il n'y en a pas. Ou plutôt, je ne les sens pas. Vous m'avez compris. Et c'est fort étrange, qu'il n'y en ait pas...

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que nous sommes à Moscou. En 1985, et à moins de 3 kilomètres seulement au nord de la Tour Ostankino.

- Une tour qui envoie des ondes, je suppose, devina Jonas.

- Exact. Une tour de télévision et de radio. La plus haute d'Europe, même à votre époque, Clara. 540 mètres de haut, dont près de 155 mètres pour l'antenne uniquement! Fierté de l'Union Soviétique, à l'époque. Elle diffuse la télévision et la radio pour plus de 15 million de personnes. Et bizarrement, là, elle ne diffuse pas.

- Ondes... Bizarre... Pourquoi est-ce que le mot qui me vient juste après est "illusions"?

- Vos associations d'idées sont pertinentes, Clara. Pour une fois...

La jeune fille lâcha un hoquet de frustration en entendant l'insulte du Docteur, mais ne releva pas plus que ça. Il aurait toujours le dernier mot, de toute façon, et puis il avait déjà commencé à avancer à travers les arbres, obligeant ainsi ses compagnons à le suivre.

Après une bonne minute, les voyageurs temporels arrivèrent sur un sentier battu, et décidèrent de s'y engager. Le tournevis du Docteur lui faisait office de boussole, et il l'enclenchait parfois pour vérifier leur position.

- Dîtes, Docteur... On est à Moscou, et il y a une forêt?

- Il y a bien Hide Park à Londres, Central Park à New-York, le Bois de Boulogne à Paris, non?

- Et nous sommes dans quel parc, là, maintenant?

- Le Parc Ostankino. Ou la Réserve Botanique de Moscou. Difficile à dire, la réserve étant collée au Parc, et étant tout aussi remplie d'arbres...

- Dîtes Docteur... Un truc me chiffonne...

- Quoi donc, Jonas?

- Pourquoi les feuilles sont jaunes et par terre? Il y a une maladie végétale?

Le Docteur et Clara échangèrent un regard surpris, puis le Seigneur du Temps commença à comprendre que les arbres, sur la planète de Jonas, n'était pas forcément les même que sur Terre.

- On appelle ça l'automne, Jonas. Clara, expliquez-lui...

La jeune fille commença donc à expliquer pourquoi les feuilles tombaient, jaunissaient, et tout le reste, tandis que Jonas tentait lui de lui faire comprendre que sur sa planète, il n'y avait pas de saison aussi froide que l'hiver, et que les arbres ne perdaient jamais leur feuilles. Et alors que les deux jeunes commençaient à échanger sur les températures moyenne en été dans leur deux mondes, Jonas aperçut au loin deux hommes habillés en uniforme militaire.

- Dîtes, Docteur... Ils sont bizarrement habillés ces terriens, non? remarqua-t-il en les pointant du doigt. Ils sont toujours habillés comme ça, les habitants de Coscou?

- On dit Mosc... Attendez!

- Oui?

- Vous les pointez du doigt?

- C'est malpoli, ici... rigolait Clara.

- Ce sont des militaires!

- Des militaires? hoqueta la jeune fille.

- Oui!

- Soviétiques? Des militaires soviétiques?

- OUI! Et Jonas, pour l'amour du ciel, baissez votre main!

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Les deux soldats avaient très vite remarqué qu'un jeune homme les pointait du doigt, et que les voyageurs temporels s'étaient mis à se crier dessus, à avoir peur, à parler de militaires...etc. De plus, leur présence ici était théoriquement impossible, le Parc et la Réserve étant fermés et investit par l'Armée Rouge le temps de l'opération. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers eux d'un pas rapide et ferme tout en les apostrophant.

- Eh! Vous, là-bas!

- Les enfants, murmurait le Docteur. Nous allons devoir appliquer la règle N°2.

- Qui est? interrogèrent ensemble ses compagnons.

- Quand je dis qu'il faut courir... COUREZ! »

Et alors les voyageurs temporels se précipitèrent à travers les arbres de la forêt, poursuivis par les soldats soviétiques, qui commençaient déjà à prévenir d'autres militaires par Talkie-Walkie, et qui criaient à leurs cibles de s'arrêter. Le Docteur, bien sûr, n'avait absolument rien à faire des ordres qu'on lui lançait au loin, et continuait de courir, presque en riant, sans oublier de regarder derrière lui pour voir si ses compagnons le suivaient bien. Devant lui, les arbres n'étaient que des lueurs brunes ou grises, qu'il tentait d'éviter. Et au bout d'un moment, il arriva sur une grande bosse, un espèce de talus à moitié creux. Il sauta pour atterrir presque deux mètres plus bas, et lorsque ses compagnons, essoufflés, firent la même chose, il les repoussa à l'intérieur de la cavité, et sauta à l'intérieur pour les y rejoindre. Les soldats ne couraient plus, et erraient dans les environs, pistolet mitrailleur à la main, en train de reprendre leur souffle. Ils marchaient entre les arbres, tentant de retrouver les inconnus... Trois fois, ils passèrent au-dessus du talus sans les apercevoir. Puis, finalement, les russes partirent. Le Docteur sortit la tête de la cavité pour vérifier que l'endroit était bien désert, et les trois voyageurs purent enfin s'extirper de l'endroit, et marcher en paix à travers les arbres.

« Ils vont surveiller toutes les issues, vous savez, murmura une voix près d'eux.

Le trio sursauta d'un coup en entendant ces mots prononcés juste à leur cotés. En se retournant, ils remarquèrent deux hommes blancs, qui devaient être dans la quarantaine, l'un avec un appareil photographique au coup et l'autre qui portait d'épaisses lunettes noires..

- N'ayez pas peur. Ils nous ont poursuivis aussi, lança le photographe.

- Vous êtes... ? interrogea le Docteur.

- Ivan. Et lui, c'est Piotr, expliqua l'autre journaliste.

- Et vous? demanda Piotr.

- Le Docteur. Clara, et Jonas.

- Vous êtes journalistes vous aussi? demanda Ivan.

- Oui!

- Non!

Le Docteur et Jonas avaient répondu en même temps, le premier par l'affirmative, le second par une réponse contraire. Le Seigneur du Temps se retint de lui écraser le pied avec ses chaussures pour punir ce qu'il considérait comme une preuve incroyable de stupidité.

- Dîtes-vous que l'on s'est fait courser par des soldats, ça devrait vous suffire, trancha Clara pour répondre aux journalistes.

- Oui, c'est ça! se ressaisit le Docteur. Je crois que nous avons le même "ennemi", non?

Les deux journalistes les regardèrent droits dans les yeux, et répondirent.

- L'Armée n'est pas notre ennemie. Juste un obstacle.

- Oh, je vois, Piotr...

- Moi c'est Ivan! s'exaspéra le russe.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Désolé. Un obstacle donc... Un obstacle sur la route de la vérité?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, murmurait Piotr.

- Si vous êtes journalistes, et que vous êtes ici, c'est pour la tour, non? tenta Jonas.

- Perspicace! s'exclama le Docteur. Vous êtes moins idiot que je ne le pensais Jonas.

- Eh! Ne m'insultez pas! Et puis c'était assez simple à deviner, de toute façon.

- Vous avez raison. Finalement, vous êtes tout aussi idiot que je le pensais.

Il ne laissa même pas Jonas répondre à ses brimades et se retourna vers les journalistes.

- Vous savez pourquoi la Tour ne diffuse plus?

- Euh... Peut-être... Enfin, c'est sous vos yeux, d'une certaine façon.

- Ah?

- Docteur... murmurait timidement Jonas.

- Qu'y a-t-il? grogna le Seigneur du Temps.

- Il y a toujours des soldats dans les parcs de la Terre?

Clara lâcha alors un sourire moqueur pour l'alien, qui se mordait les lèvres et la langue en prenant conscience de l'évidence si... évidente.

- L'Armée Rouge a un rapport avec tout ça?

- Oh que oui! Des dizaines de soldats occupent la Tour Ostankino depuis cette nuit. L'esplanade est inaccessible, tout comme le Parc, et l'autoroute a été coupée, expliquait Piotr.

- Tout ça sous l'ordre du Général Ouroumov, précisa Ivan.

- Ouroumov?

- Oui, Docteur. Attendez, j'ai une photo de lui.

Pendant que Piotr cherchait dans la petite sacoche qu'il portait avec son appareil, Ivan commença à expliquer qu'Ouroumov était un général assez chanceux et ambitieux, qui avait obtenu ce grade de façon bien mystérieuse et nébuleuse, et qui semblait parfois suivre des aspirations plutôt personnelles.

- On enquête sur lui depuis plusieurs mois... rajouta Piotr en sortant des mains une photographie de l'homme. Tenez, le voilà! »

Et lorsque le Docteur jeta un coup d'œil au cliché, il eut la confirmation de l'idée qui était née en lui durant les explications d'Ivan. Car sur la photo, dans le manteau de fourrure et sous la casquette d'officier, c'était bien le visage usé et très reconnaissable de l'Illusioniste qu'il apercevait.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Général Ouroumov était seul dans l'ascenseur, et lorsqu'il en fut sûr, il sortit une sphère ronde de la poche de son uniforme, et la lâcha en l'air. L'objet se mit tout d'abord à tomber, comme le voulait la gravité, mais se se suspendit avant de toucher le sol, au niveau des genoux de l'Illusionniste, pour finalement s'ouvrir et projeter un hologramme de Night dans la cabine. La projection partait de l'abdomen de l'homme jusqu'à la tête, tout comme l'était celle du général: la petite sphère le filmait depuis ses genoux, et transmettait une partie de l'hologramme ainsi crée à son supérieur.

« Alors, où en est l'opération?

- Tout se déroule comme il faut, Mr. Night!

- Parfait. Le Docteur est-il arrivé?

- Je pense que oui. On a signalé trois personne qui correspondent particulièrement à nos chers amis dans le Parc Ostankino, monsieur.

- Encore plus parfait.

- Et vous, où en êtes vous?

- Nous serons sur place dans quelques minutes. L'opération pourra être déclenchée dans moins d'une demi-heure, heure locale.

- Bien monsieur. Tout est prêt, de toute façon.

- Alors, mon cher, à bientôt. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, la Terre sera à nous toute entière! »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Un étrange bruit, comme un ronronnement, semblait sortir du TARDIS. Clara et Jonas était devant la cabine bleue, dont les porte étaient ouvertes, et entendait ce bruit qui semblait être celui d'un moteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? s'impatientait Jonas.

- J'en sais rien... répondit la jeune fille, avant de se tourner vers la Salle de Contrôle. Docteur! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?

- Écoutez! criait le Seigneur du Temps depuis l'intérieur pour tenter de couvrir le ronronnement. Si l'Illusionniste a pris le contrôle de la Tour Ostankino, c'est qu'il veut sûrement l'utiliser pour créer un immense champ télépathique autour de Moscou!

- Comme pour les peurs? s'inquiéta soudainement Jonas.

- Oui! C'est ça! Sauf que là, il va sûrement faire autre chose! Il pourra faire croire presque tout ce qu'il veut à plus de quinze millions de personnes!

- Oh... Et vu qu'on est en pleine Guerre Froide... conclut Clara. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, là, maintenant?

- Bon, vous allez suivre mes ordres! s'exclamait le Docteur en tentant de couvrir le bruit qui commençait à s'atténuer, mais aussi à se rapprocher. Vous allez rester dans le TARDIS jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Vous n'en bougez pas, vous n'en sortez pas, vous ne touchez à AUCUN bouton!

- Et si vous ne revenez pas? s'inquiéta Clara.

Et juste après qu'elle eut posé sa question, alors que le bruit se faisait de plus en plus proche, le Docteur sortit du TARDIS... Et lorsque Clara compris sur quoi il était assis, elle poussa un cri de surprise.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez...

- Oh si! Et pour répondre à votre question... _I'll be back!_ »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Les soldats sentait que ça approchait... Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il savait que ça approchait. Les routes qui longeaient la tour et son esplanade était fermée, et seule la voie de train, surélevée de plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la route, était utilisée. Mais aucun train n'y passait. Ce bruit de moteur, qui se rapprochait, ne pouvait qu'inquiéter les soldats qui gardaient l'entrée de "l'esplanade", au sud de la Tour. C'était une entrée de service, on y accédait par une route simple, à deux voies uniquement, barrée pour la durée de l'opération... Et le bruit approchait, encore et encore...

L'un des militaires décida de s'éloigner du portail de métal, doublé de deux balises qui entraient et sortaient du sol pour empêcher les voitures de passer, protections auxquelles s'ajoutaient la présence d'une jeep et de quatre soldats armés. Le russe se mit au milieu de la route, regarda à gauche, puis à droite... Et alors, il s'immobilisa, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en voyant ce qui arrivait.

Une grande moto, noire, dont la roue avant, pas très épaisse était surmontée par un énorme phare blanc. Un homme était assis sur ce qui s'avérait être une Triumph, dont le moteur commençait à gronder sérieusement. Le Docteur ne portait ni lunettes, ni casque. Il accéléra d'un coup, et l'engin se rapprocha à une vitesse bien plus grande des soldats, qui s'étaient tous mis sur la route pour canarder de balles le Seigneur du Temps, qui représentait sans aucun doute possible une menace énorme.

Celui-ci sentit les tirs le frôler, et accéléra encore plus. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres des soldats, il cabra la moto pour qu'elle ne roule plus que sur la roue arrière, fonçant ainsi en direction des russes, qui affolés, laissèrent tomber leurs armes et se précipitèrent sur le coté pour éviter l'impact... Cet impact que le Docteur évitait déjà en précipitant sa moto sur la gauche, tout en redescendant la roue avant et en appuyant sur un des boutons situés devant lui sur la carlingue. La roue atterrit violemment sur la Jeep sans pour autant l'endommager, et la moto sembla monter sur un tremplin imaginaire placé sur le véhicule, pour s'élancer dans les airs et atterrir de l'autre coté du portail.

Le Docteur roula plus vite encore pour atteindre l'immense tour située à sa gauche, et ses neuf "pattes", qui la reliaient au sol. Aucun des soldats présents autour du monument n'eut l'idée de tirer sur le véhicule, tant ils étaient surpris. Et leur surprise se transforma en stupeur en voyant la moto escalader la tour, rouler sur la paroi du bâtiment, à toute vitesse. Et lorsque des couronnes, des cylindres ou des niveaux circulaires, situé autour du corps principal de la tour, semblaient pouvoir stopper l'appareil, celui-ci se cabrait pour rouler sur des plafonds, rouler encore à la verticale, se remettre à l'horizontale...etc. Rien, rien ne pouvait stopper l'homme fou sur son cheval noir de fer, l'homme aux cheveux de charbons qui flottaient dans le vent, aux yeux décidés qui ne clignait pas. Rien ne stoppait le Docteur.

Et enfin, la moto arriva sur le toit, tournant en avant sur 90° pour s'y placer et freinant brusquement par la même occasion. Le véhicule tomba sur le coté, renversant ainsi le Docteur, qui se retrouva le nez collé au métal froid de la tour. Derrière lui, le moteur de son engin s'était arrêté, et les roues tournaient dans le vide, ralentissant peu à peu.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut deux bottes de cuirs bruns, des bottes d'hommes. Des bottes militaire. Et l'un des pieds qui lui faisait face frappa aussitôt son visage, le propulsant ainsi sur la moto. Le Docteur, sur le dos, regarda son agresseur, et se mit à sourire.

« Ouroumov! Hahah! J'en étais sûr!

- Vous avez prit votre temps, Docteur, remarqua l'Illusionniste. J'ai eu quelques semaines devant moi pour parfaire cette identité.

- Vous avez vraiment réussi à faire croire à tout le monde que vous êtes un général russe?

- Vous savez, quand il s'agit de faire gober quelque chose à quelqu'un, je suis un expert.

- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre.

Le Docteur tenta de se relever, mais un nouveau coup de pied du faux général le remit à terre.

- On ne bouge pas, Docteur.

- D'accord... soufflait le Docteur en respirant bruyamment. Alors... dîtes-moi... Vous aller utiliser la tour pou vos... vos champs télépathiques?

- Exactement Docteur. Moscou sous mon contrôle. Je peux faire croire à une attaque nucléaire de la part des américains, si ça m'amuse... Les russes riposteront! répondit l'Illusioniste en riant.

- Mais vous n'allez pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas?

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Je prend le contrôle de la ville et du pays en faisant croire à des décisions du gouvernement, par exemple... Ledit gouvernement se fait assassiner avant, bien entendu. Ou du moins, ils croiront se faire assassiner, l'illusion sera si réelle que... ploup! Plus de camarade président, plus de ministres!

- L'effet placebo...

- Exact! Et ensuite, l'État, c'est Moi! Personne ne sait que le Gouvernement n'existe plus, je "prends sa place" grâce aux illusions...etc. L'Union Soviétique tout entière entre mes mains, avec le plus grand arsenal nucléaire du monde!

- Le deuxième.

- Pardon?

Le Docteur se releva à nouveau, mais cette fois, l'Illusionniste ne le poussa pas par terre. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait personne. Juste le mat de l'antenne, qui était ancré au centre du toit circulaire.

- Le deuxième arsenal nucléaire mondial. Reagan a fait des États-Unis la première puissance, je vous signale. Un arsenal bien plus moderne, pour forcer les russes à s'améliorer, de sorte qu'ils ruinent leur économie et que...

- Je n'ai rien à faire de vos cours d'histoire, Docteur.

- Vous devriez pourtant. Vous êtes arrivé au mauvais moment. Les années 80: l'URSS s'effondre lentement, mais sûrement. Maintenant, j'ai une question pour vous.

- Allez-y, j'ai tout mon temps!

- Comment avez vous fait pour maintenir trois réalité en parallèle de façon aussi réaliste? Sur Gallifrey.

- Oh! J'apprécie le compliment, Docteur. Et bien, j'ai la force mentale qu'il faut pour tout maintenir moi-même... Mon cerveau est assez incroyable, je sais.

- Mais comment faisiez-vous pour reproduire à la quasi-perfection nos trois comportements?

- Ah, vous croyiez réellement que vous étiez avec vos compagnons, n'est-ce pas?

- J'ai compris au bon moment que votre monde n'existait pas. Mais j'aimerais savoir comment vous aviez pu reproduire les comportements.

- C'est simple. Vos cerveaux étaient reliés à un grand nombre d'appareils qui "contrôlaient vos rêves", on va dire. Ces appareils étaient assez perfectionné pour simuler le fonctionnement de vos cerveaux, et donc vos réactions face à telle ou telle situation. Et en plus, parfois, ils... "prenaient à part" un vrai cerveau, il mettait le rêve en pause, et il faisait des tests dessus, pour voir la vraie réaction. Tout ça sans que vous ne vous rendiez compte. Pas mal, non?

- Mais il y a eu cette musique, qui m'a tout de suite fait comprendre où j'étais... D'où est-ce qu'elle venait, elle?

En entendant ces mots, l'Illusionniste bouillonna, et frappa le Docteur d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le Seigneur du Temps se plia sous la douleur, mais comprit qu'il avait ici une ouverture pour pouvoir neutraliser l'homme avant qu'il ne mette son plan à exécution, et balaya les jambes du faux général pour le faire tomber à terre. Celui-ci, en s'écroulant, attrapa la veste noire du Docteur de sa main, et le tira violemment vers lui. L'alien fut projeté en direction du mat, et tomba terre devant celui-ci. Il se retourna sur le dos, pour faire face à son adversaire, qui s'était déjà relevé, et qui se précipitait vers lui. Le Docteur leva la jambe et frappa l'Illusionniste dans l'abdomen. Celui-ci recula, mais le vent était dans son dos, et sa puissance l'empêchait de tomber. Sauf qu'il commençait à tourner, ce vent, et à se faire de plus en plus fort. Et le Docteur, qui s'était relevé, alors qu'il ne voulait que marcher, s'était finalement presque précipité sur l'Illusionniste, qui en profita pour l'attraper de ses deux mains, pour ensuite le projeter au sol avec violence. Le choc fut tel que le Docteur glissa sur le coté et tomba dans le vide. Le Seigneur du Temps réussit à se rattraper à la surface du toit avec ses deux mains, mais le vent faisait claquer sa veste derrière lui, et lui tirait les cheveux en arrière, tout en l'empêchant de remonter. Il battait des jambes dans le vide, ce qui amusait fortement l'Illusionniste, qui ricanait en le voyant ainsi se débattre, et tenter de remonter sur le toit. Il avança alors vers lui, et commença à lui écraser la main gauche avec une de ses bottes, pour le faire tomber.

- Oh, non, Docteur...

- OH SI! »

Et alors, le Docteur fit balancer son corps en avant, pour appuyer ses pieds sur la paroi de la tour, attrapa fermement la jambe de l'Illusionniste avec sa main libre, et se projeta dans le vide, tombant sur plus de 300 mètres, entraînant dans sa chute son adversaire, qui criait de terreur en voyant chaque secondes le sol s'approcher de lui.


	2. Partie 2

Le vent fouettait le visage des deux hommes dont la chute semblait sans fin. L'Illusionniste ne criait plus, et tentait de repousser le Docteur, qui s'agrippait à lui. Ils n'avaient pas heurté les premiers niveaux d'observation, et continuaient leur descente sans aucune autre destination que la terre ferme et dure. Et alors qu'ils se débattaient l'un dans l'autre dans de vaines tentatives de s'enfuir, alors que le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus, qu'il ne restait plus qu'une centaine de mètres, ils furent aveuglés par un flash blanc particulièrement puissant, et heurtèrent ensemble un sol froid et métallique.

Le Docteur était sonné pour quelques secondes, tout comme l'Illusionniste. Mais lorsque le premier reprit ses esprits, le second n'était déjà plus à coté de lui. Le Seigneur du Temps observa la pièce où il se trouvait désormais, et était fort surpris. Il s'agissait d'une grande salle circulaire, d'un diamètre de 30 mètres, très moderne. Elle était divisée en deux niveau: le sien, un disque assez grand, qui occupait une bonne partie de la pièce. Autour se situait une couronne d'environ cinq mètres de larges, surélevée deux mètres par rapport au niveau où il se trouvait, et autour de laquelle on pouvait voir des consoles, des portes sur les murs, des écrans, alors que le sous-niveau du Docteur était vide, relié au couloir qui l'entourait par quelques escaliers, ne possédant qu'une seule sortie au niveau de son sol, qui consistait en une immense porte qui coupait la couronne. Le Seigneur du Temps comprit rapidement où il se trouvait. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un téléporteur de vaisseau. Un gros téléporteur, pour être exact. Ving-cinq mètres de diamètres, de quoi transporter des véhicules, des marchandises, des satellites, des bombes ou encore des contingents entier d'hommes armées...

Sur la "couronne surélevée", où des techniciens configuraient le téléporteur, l'Illusionniste était dressé à coté de Mr. Night, que le Docteur ne connaissait pas. Les deux hommes se trouvaient derrière une rambarde qui faisait le tour du "couloir", pour empêcher les gens de tomber dans l'espace de téléportation.

« Vous voici enfin, Docteur...

- Quoi? grogna le Seigneur du Temps.

- Je crois que votre chute n'a pas été assez amortie... Mais vous êtes vivant, c'est déjà ça.

- Tiens... Quelqu'un qui ne... veux pas ma mort...

- En effet, Docteur. Vous me mettez des bâtons dans les roues depuis un certain temps, alors j'aimerais avoir le plaisir de voir votre impuissance face à mon organisation, aujourd'hui.

Le Docteur se relevait peu à peu, en parlant avec cet homme dont il ignorait l'identité. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il se massa un peu le dos, et détailla son interlocuteur. Pas très grand, le visage gras, un peu boudiné, le regard presque blasé et snob... Mais une certaine prestance, à n'en point douter.

- Votre organisation, hein? Et je vous combats depuis un certain temps?

- Oui. Je suppose que vous voyez de quoi je parle...

- Bien sûr... Honorius Prog, le Dictateur et Kulvin Rotiart... le traître... Cette organisation dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, la voilà donc?

- Il connaissait le nom, mais ne vous a rien dit... Pas si traître que cela, finalement. Docteur, je suis Mr. Night, à la tête de l'Infinium. Et vous, vous êtes entre les griffes de la plus puissante organisation de l'Univers connu. J'espère pour vous que les choses sont claires. »

**.**

**La Montée aux Enfers  
><strong>

**Partie 2  
><strong>

**.**

Le Docteur se tenait debout, au milieu de la zone de téléportation, et dans sa tête, de nombreux éléments commençaient à s'associer entre eux. Certaines zones d'ombres s'éclairaient.

« Entre vos griffes, hein... Un piège, c'est ça?

- Oui, Docteur. Un piège dans lequel vous êtes... tombé, c'est le cas de le dire, sans rien venir voir.

- Je savais que j'atterrirais ici, mais je ne pensais pas que ça vous aurait arrangé...

- Vous saviez que vous seriez téléporté? hoqueta l'Illusionniste

Le Docteur eut un sourire satisfait en voyant la légère, très légère, incrédulité sur le visage de son adversaire, qui venait de prendre la parole, alors qu'il s'était tu depuis son atterrissage ici.

- Vous n'êtes pas seul, je l'ai su dès que vous vous êtes enfui du clone de Gallifrey. Une planète clonée qui n'existe plus et qui pourtant était entre vos mains, une fausse identité connue de bien des gens sur la Terre des années 1980, autant en URSS qu'en Europe ou aux États-Unis, où les services secrets ont des informations sur tout le monde... Sans compter le matériel, les moyens, la capsule temporelle et les discussions que vous avez eu avec d'autres personnes depuis votre fauteuil d'Illusionniste...

- Alors vous aviez deviné qu'il travaillait pour moi? s'étonnait Night.

- Dans les ordinateurs de "sa Gallifrey", il y avait des traces de vos discussions. Pas le contenu, mais les dates et les interlocuteurs. Donc il était en contact avec d'autres personnes. Lorsque je suis revenu à mon TARDIS pour prendre la moto anti-gravitationelle, les écrans de la Salle de Contrôle m'ont indiquée qu'un vaisseau assez imposant orbitait autour de la planète, un vaisseau qui n'avait rien de terrestre. Et je voulais m'y rendre, tout en empêchant votre copain illusionniste de mettre son plan, quel qu'il ait été, à exécution.

- Je vois, Docteur... coupa Night. Sur la Tour, vous vous êtes battus avec lui, pour que vous chutiez ensemble... Dans votre esprit, nous ne pouvions pas nous passer d'un tel élément, et nous devions le sauver. En y restant accroché, vous pensiez être téléporté vous aussi.

- Oui. Vu que nous étions tout les deux en contact, et que l'on chutait à toute vitesse vers le bas, aucun téléporteur n'aurait pu être assez précis pour ne sauver que sa vie à lui. Mais bon, finalement, j'aurais pu le lâcher.

- En effet... Tenez, tenez, vous qui êtes si fier de montrer l'étendu de vos capacités cognitives et logiques... Je crois que nous avons trouvé un public pour vous! lança Night en se penchant pour regarder l'écran d'une console.

Il aboya alors un ordre à un technicien de téléportation, qui pianota sur quelques boutons placés sur une autre console, et un léger flash blanc apparut à quelques mètres du Docteur, qui, en disparaissant, révéla les deux compagnons du Docteur.

- Qu'est-ce que... Vous étiez dehors? s'insurgeait le Seigneur du Temps.

Les deux humains prirent un peu de temps pour comprendre quel environnement les entourait. Et à vrai dire, ils ne comprirent pas grand chose, à part le fait qu'ils avaient été téléportés.

- Où est-ce qu'on... commença Jonas.

- Dans un vaisseau, en orbite! coupa le Docteur. Et il y a quelques dizaines de secondes, vous étiez à portée du téléporteur, donc vous étiez dehors! Vous n'écoutez jamais les ordres?

- Désolé... bredouillait Clara. On voulait juste prendre l'air. La ventilation a quelques problèmes, dans le TARDIS...

- Vos histoires sont fort peu intéressantes, mademoiselle! coupa Night. Maintenant, Docteur, j'ai une question à vous poser. Lorsque vous étiez encore branchés aux ordinateurs, tout les trois, il y a eu une musique. Quelqu'un a branché un lecteur de musique à une partie de l'ordinateur de notre cher Illusionniste.

- Ce qui m'a immédiatement fait comprendre que je n'étais pas sur la réelle Gallifrey. D'ailleurs, qui a mis ce lecteur de musique?

- J'allais poser la même question! beugla l'Illusionniste. Vous aviez un allié dans MES bâtiments, et pourtant il ne vous a pas réveillé, il vous a juste donné un peu d'aide! Qui c'était? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça comme...

- Je n'en sais rien! coupa le Docteur. Pas plus que vous, en tout cas. Il n'en reste que l'on a pu survivre à vos tentatives de meurtre.

- Pff... J'allais pas vous tuer, vous savez. J'aurais pu, c'est vrai. Mais je devais vous garder vivant. J'aurais tout arrêté avant.

- De toutes façons, vous n'aviez pas d'explications pour vos scénarios grandiloquents, n'est-ce pas? railla le Seigneur du Temps. Ils m'ont raconté... Pas de président parce que dans le futur, il se passerait quelque chose autour de celui qui le serait? Qu'est-ce qui devait se passer? Rien, n'est-ce pas?

- Pas faux. J'avais pas besoin de trouver d'explications, vu que je devais tout arrêter avant. Mais bon, maintenant, on les a les explications!

- Pour quoi faire? interrogea Jonas.

- Pour la Terre, jeune homme. La Terre entière! répondit Night.

L'homme prit sa respiration, et commença à tout expliquer. Il adorait ce moment, où il étalait son intelligence et son charisme face à un adversaire totalement impuissant.

- La Tour n'était qu'un piège. Un énorme piège pour capturer le Docteur. En réalité, nous n'avons rien installé à l'intérieur de la Tour, même si certains soldats ont cru voir des militaires du génie amener du matériel à l'intérieur. Avec les technologies que nous possédons, pourquoi contrôler Moscou quand on peut contrôler toute la planète?

- Vous voulez créer un champ télépathique à travers le monde entier?! s'exclama Clara.

- Oui, mademoiselle. Un réseau de 150 satellites furtifs et à la pointe de la technologie, qui orbitent tous autour de la planète à une vitesse qui permet de couvrir chaque millimètre-carré de ce monde, a été mis en place par l'Infinium, mon organisation. Dans quelques minutes, nous l'activerons, et ce cher Illusionniste contrôlera la planète pour nous.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous la Terre, Night?

- C'est MONSIEUR Night, Docteur. Et voyez-vous, l'Infinium a toujours besoin de ressources, qu'il s'agisse d'esclaves ou de matériaux. Rien ne vaut une planète pour ça. De plus, les arsenaux nucléaires de ce monde sont fort intéressants. Les missiles sont beaucoup trop primitifs, mais les charges explosives à l'intérieur, elles, pourraient nous êtres utiles. Il y a là-dedans de quoi ravager des dizaines de planètes, à n'en point douter.

- Vous profitez de la folie des hommes... Mais pourquoi l'Infinium a-t-il besoin de ressources, hein? Quels sont vos buts, Night?

- Docteur... l'Univers tout entier est peuplé de brutes, d'idiots purs, de fous à liés, de malades mentaux, d'imbéciles heureux, de dépressifs suicidaires, de démagogues modèles et d'idéaliste simplets. Il existe, bien heureusement, une minorité de personnes intelligentes. Un nombre extrêmement faible, trop faible. Des génies incompris, des ambitieux stoppés dans leur course, des hommes de pouvoir renversés par des révolutions du bas-peuple... Ces gens là méritent le pouvoir!

- On appelle ça la dictature, vous savez... commenta Jonas. Je le sais bien, j'ai vécu sur Qatros.

- Je sais d'où vous venez. Vous faîtes partie de ce bas-peuple répugnant, de ces êtres sans valeur, continuait Night avec un air de dégoût. La dictature, c'est un mot utilisé pour faire croire que ce que nous voulons est mal.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez? L'aristocratie, c'est ça? devinait Clara.

- En effet mademoiselle. L'aristocratie, au sens propre, c'est le gouvernement par les meilleurs. Ceux qui ont l'esprit, l'intelligence, l'ambition nécessaire. Les génies, les très, très grands intellectuels. Voilà ce que nous voulons. Que l'Univers soient entre les mains des meilleurs.

- Et comme, justement, votre "Infinium" n'a pour membre que les plus grands, les plus beaux et les plus intelligents, les mains des meilleurs, ce sont les vôtres... comprenait Jonas.

- Vous savez, si vous aviez fait un peu de philo, à l'école, vous sauriez que l'aristocratie, ça ne dure pas longtemps, commenta Clara. On dérive vite à la Timarchie, puis l'Oligarchie, et au final, on se retrouve dans la Tyrannie.

- D'où vous savez ça, vous? s'étonnait le Docteur.

- Je suis professeur de lettres, je vous rappelle!

- Mademoiselle, coupa Night. Vous citez du Platon, qui parlait des formes de pouvoirs dans la Cité grecque! Le cadre est intergalactique pour nous! Les choses sont différentes. Et puis, vous oubliez que pour ce cher Platon, la chose qui va dégénérer en Tyrannie, c'est la très chère Démocratie que vos deux hommes défendent avec tant de hargne.

- Nous ne sommes pas ses deux hommes! grondait le Docteur.

- Enfin bref, assez de philosophie! Nous sommes les plus grands esprits de cet univers, nous méritons ce pouvoir! Nous nous allions aux "dictatures" parce qu'elles sont un modèles de réussite politique sur une échelle minuscule par rapport à la notre. Nous les aidons à continuer, et en échange, nous pouvons profiter plus ou moins directement de certaines ressources en leur possession.

- C'est ce que vous aviez fait pour Quatros... Mais le Dictateur ne vous connaissait pas.

- Bien sûr que non. Cet "Honorius Prog" avait beau être intelligent, il n'était pas à notre niveau, Docteur. La preuve est qu'en moins d'une journée, vous aviez renversé son empire.

- Et Rotiart, lui, il travaillait pour vous, n'est-ce pas? devinait Jonas. Pourtant il ne vous a jamais averti de ma présence sur Qatros, alors que Prog le lui avait dit. Il n'y avait aucune trace de transfert de message sur son ordinateur.

- En effet, il était membre de l'Infinium. Mais il nous a averti, avec des moyens indépendants des primitifs systèmes de communication présent sur sa planète. Il était certes un peu moins intelligent que son collègue Witnink mais son ambition était sans failles. De plus, avec lui, nous avions une technologie qui pouvait nous créer des armées entières, qui pouvait recycler des populations d'ignares inutiles en ignares utiles. Et nous assurer une vie éternelle. Régner sur l'Univers à jamais. Nous aurions eu assez de temps pour trouver une solution à la fin ultime de cette dimension, vous savez. Vous nous avez porté un grand coup en détruisant les travaux sur la Régénération.

- Mais maintenant vous m'avez, c'est ça?

- Oui, c'est aussi cela. Libre, vous êtes une menace pour nos plans, Docteur, et vous pouvez même ramener les Seigneurs du Temps dans cet Univers, qui sont les seules entités capables de nous arrêter, je le reconnais.

- Mais entre vos mains je ne peux pas vous causer de tort, c'est ça?

- Bien sûr! Mais surtout, vous pouvez, je pense, vous régénérer encore quelques fois avant de mourir, ce qui nous permettra de créer un nouveau régénérateur de façon bien plus rapide et précise qu'avant, et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, de trouver un Docteur prêt à nous aider volontairement. Mais nous verrons ceci plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous allons devoir activer nos satellites... Combien de temps pour vous préparer? demanda Night à l'Illusionniste.

- Dix minutes, répondit celui-ci de sa voix rocailleuse. Quinze maximum.

- Bien! Gardes, amenez nos invités sur la passerelle du vaisseau. Il faut qu'ils puissent admirer le spectacle. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le vaisseau de l'Infinium était un cône large de deux kilomètres, mais haut seulement de 800 mètres, et dont la pointe avait été arrondie en une grand dôme de verre d'une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre. Ce dôme abritait le pont du vaisseau, où tout était contrôlé. C'était une salle circulaire, d'où l'on voyait l'espace tout entier. Les techniciens, les officiers de ponts et autres opérateurs nécessaires à la bonne marche de l'appareil étaient installés sur des chaises qui suivaient le mur: les ordinateurs et les consoles étaient en effet tout autour de la pièce, et ne prenait donc qu'une faible partie du volume. La majorité de l'espace était vide, excepté le centre, qui était occupé par un fauteuil futuriste qui pouvait tourner sur 360°, et qu'utilisait Night pour dominer la pièce et aboyer ses ordres un peu partout. Ce trône était, de plus, équipé d'un système de communication, de projecteurs holographiques et de bulles de silence, qui permettait de communiquer ou de réfléchir sans aucun bruit. Enfin, quatre cercles légèrement grisâtres sur le sol blanc et lisse, disposés en croix autour du fauteuil, servaient d'ascenseur pour sortir et rentrer dans la passerelle.

Les voyageurs temporels se trouvaient à droite de Night, entre son trône et un des ascenseur. Derrière chacun d'entre eux se dressaient un garde armé d'une matraque électrique particulièrement efficace quand il s'agissait de paralyser quelqu'un.

« Les satellites sont-ils tous connectés et synchronisés? commença Night.

- Oui, monsieur! répondit un opérateur assis près d'une console.

- Compte-à-rebours?

- Prêt! lança un autre.

- Annulation d'urgence?

- Prêts à intervenir en cas de problème, monsieur! cria un troisième.

- Bien... murmurait Night en appuyant sur un des boutons de son accoudoir. Illusionniste, paré?

- Cerveau entièrement connecté, monsieur! répondit la voix rocailleuse avec un léger tremblement. Paré à penser pour la Terre.

- Parfait. Docteur, mademoiselle Oswald, monsieur... quel est votre nom déjà?

- Je m'appelle Jonas, c'est tout. Jonas de Krumwen.

- Oui, j'avais oublié... Le bas-peuple de Progus, planète où seuls les gens importants possèdent un nom de famille, marmonnait Night avec dégout. Les autres gardent le nom de leur petit village tranquille. Donc, Docteur, mademoiselle Oswald, et... homme de Krumwen, admirez bien le spectacle! Lorsque le compte-à-rebours sera terminé, les écrans et hologrammes afficheront l'étendue de notre influence télépathique sur ce monde. Vous aurez sous vos yeux l'incarnation du Pouvoir avec un P majuscule!

Et comme pour illustrer ses dires, un immense hologramme de plusieurs mètres d'envergure apparut dans les airs, visible de tous dans la pièce. Dessus, un compte à rebours de 60 secondes était prêt à s'enclencher. Le cadre qui contenait les chiffres était entouré de sphère représentant la planètes selon les densité de population, les pays ou d'autres filtres, ainsi que les orbites des satellites.

- Enclenchez le décompte! ordonna Night. »

L'hologramme afficha alors un 59, puis un 58, tous annoncé par une voix féminine synthétisé. Et le compte-à-rebours continuait. Il restait moins d'une minute avant l'activation du réseau de satellites. Et cela terrifiait plus ou moins Clara et Jonas, qui souffraient beaucoup de leur terrible impuissance.

« _Ne craignez rien, et écoutez moi..._ »

La voix du Docteur résonnait dans leur tête.

« _Surtout, restez impassible! Ils ne doivent rien soupçonner. Il faut que vos visages restent apeurés._

_- Comment pouvez-vous faire ça, Docteur?_

_- Le lien télépathique que j'ai placé dans vos têtes. Je ne l'ai pas enlevé. Maintenant écoutez moi. _»

« **53... 52... 51...** continuait la voix féminine du vaisseau. »

« _Nous pouvons tout arrêter si nous sommes synchronisés. Il faut que l'on paralyse les gardes derrière nous. Personne d'autre n'a une arme, ici, à part Night. Lorsque le décompte atteindra "20", vous allez devoir prendre très rapidement les matraques de vos gardes par le manche, les retourner sur eux et appuyer sur le bouton qui lance les impulsions électriques. Commencez déjà à reculer lentement, pour que votre dos touche ou frôle les matraques. Comme ça, vous saurez où lancer votre main pour reprendre le manche. Si nous sommes synchronisés, nous avons l'avantage de la surprise._ »

« **30... 29...** »

« _Jonas, vous êtes le plus proche de Night. J'aurais quinze secondes pour annuler l'opération. C'est amplement suffisant s'il ne me menace pas avec son arme._ »

« **26...** »

« _Vous devez le maîtriser avec la matraque pour l'immobiliser à coup sûr. Maintenant, vous deux, soyez prêt à intervenir. On y va à 20!_ »

« **22... 21... 20...** »

Au moment où la voix synthétique achevait d'annoncer la double dizaine, les trois voyageurs temporels s'étaient retournés brusquement, et avaient déjà attrapé le manche des matraques des gardes. Le Docteur et Jonas avaient réussi, sous la surprise, à pousser l'arme d'un coup sur le ventre de leur cible et à appuyer sur le bouton. Mais Clara n'avait pas été assez forte, et le garde résistait.

« **18...** »

Le Docteur frappa brutalement la tête du garde situé désormais à sa gauche, qui empêchait Clara de l'immobiliser, avec une matraque. Mais Night avait déjà réagi. Il avait sauté de son siège, pistolet en main, prêt à tirer sur Jonas.

« **16...** »

Le Seigneur du temps abattit sans l'activer son arme sur le bras du chef de l'Infinium. Night lança un grognement et tira. Un trait d'énergie frôla Jonas en éraflant la peau de ses côtes, et le jeune homme, sous la douleur de la brûlure, avait trébuché à terre.

« **13...** »

Le Docteur courait vers la console où se trouvait le bouton d'annulation, qu'il avait remarqué lors des derniers préparatifs. Mais alors qu'il avait dépassé le siège central et qu'il n'était plus qu'à mi-chemin de son objectif, un homme se précipita sur lui.

« **11...** »

C'était un opérateur de la passerelle, qui tentait d'empêcher les voyageurs temporels de mettre leur plan à exécution. L'homme attrapa les bras du Docteur, et réussit à projeter la matraque au loin. Il tenait le Seigneur du temps par les poignets, et les deux se débattaient, à celui qui tordrait le bras de l'autre le plus vite. Mais le Docteur n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans un combat à la loyale, et asséna un coup brutal de sa tête sur le front de son agresseur.

« **8...** »

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de se retourner, l'alien sentit le poids énorme de Night s'écraser sur son corps. Le chef de l'Organisation s'était jeté sur lui, et l'avait ainsi plaqué au sol, le menaçant de son pistolet.

« **7...** »

Le Docteur frappa la main de son agresseur, et l'arme tomba à coté de lui. Night ne chercha même pas à la ramasser, et ramena ses doigts sur le cou du Seigneur du Temps, l'étranglant avec force.

« **5...** »

Une matraque s'abattit sur la tête de Night, en lançant son impulsion électrique. Le Docteur eut à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration, et alors que le crâne de son agresseur s'écrasait sur son épaule, il aperçut Clara qui tenait l'arme d'un garde entre ses mains.

« **4...** »

Il se dégagea rapidement, attrapa le pistolet et se releva d'un bond, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la console où se trouvait le bouton d'annulation. L'opérateur qui y occupait le siège en face de la console s'était levé et se précipitait sur le Docteur pour le stopper.

« **3...** »

L'opérateur fut frappé par un tir du pistolet que tenait le Seigneur du Temps. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de secondes, et aucun retard n'était envisageable.

« **2...** »

Le Docteur s'était assis "doucement" et retroussait ses manches, devant la console qu'il avait tant cherché à atteindre.

« **1...** »

Et enfin, sous les yeux ébahis de la bonne trentaine de personnes présente dans la pièce, le Seigneur du Temps leva sa main droite en l'air et écrasa un gros bouton bleu qui contrastait avec la blancheur très propre du reste de la console.

« **Procédure annulée.** »

Le Docteur se releva immédiatement, et sortit son tournevis sonique. Derrière lui se trouvait la seule console qui permettait d'activer manuellement le réseau de satellites. Il était désormais maître de la situation.

« Tout est protégé contre le sonique, ici, vous savez... remarqua un opérateur.

- Oh non! Pas tout... répliqua le Seigneur du Temps dans un rire léger.

Et alors, il régla son tournevis en quelques secondes, et le pointa, en l'activant, sur son arme, qu'il pointait en même temps vers le haut. Et près un court instant de sonication, il appuya sur la gâchette.

L'arme ne lâcha aucun rayon. Elle servait d'amplificateur et de concentrateur aux ondes soniques, et les personnes présentes sur la passerelle le comprirent très rapidement, lorsqu'ils virent une longue fissure qui grandissait sur la baie vitrée, au plafond, provoquée par le Docteur.

Des cris s'échappèrent des bouches grandes ouvertes des opérateurs, affolés par la menace mortelle d'une dépressurisation en milieu spatial. Le vide autour de la vitre allait aggraver la fissure, et très rapidement, la baie serait brisée par la pression, aspirant ainsi tout ce qu'il y aurait dans la pièce vers l'extérieur.

Dès lors, tout le monde se précipita sur les ascenseurs, que l'on activait grâce à des mouvements de pieds. Sous l'affluence de huit ou neuf personnes qui tentait de tenir dans un cercle conçu pour ne transporter qu'une demi-douzaine d'humains, les appareils recevaient nombre de messages contradictoires sur le niveau auquel ils devaient descendre, étant donné le nombre de chaussure qui piétinaient les ascenseurs. Mais ils finirent par descendre, et en moins d'une minute, la passerelle s'était vidée, certains ayant sautés dans les trous laissés par les ascenseurs avant que le sol ne se referme, atterrissant ainsi avec violence sur d'autres personnes déjà entassées dans un cylindre dont la largeur n'était pas fameuse.

- Bon, mettons-nous au travail, et vite! s'exclama le Docteur en se mettant à pianoter sur de nombreux boutons, une fois que tout le monde eut fui, à l'exception de ses compagnons.

Dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus que le cadavre de l'opérateur abattu par le Seigneur du Temps, celui inanimé de Night, encore paralysé, et ceux des trois gardes. On pouvait aussi ajouter Jonas, qui était assis par terre, retenu par une seule main, l'autre, placée entre sa veste et son T-Shirt, appuyant sur sa blessure à la côte. Le tir avait déchiré sa veste en cuir à multiples poches, son gilet de pêcheur comme le surnommait désormais le Docteur, et un mince filet de sang coulait entre les doigts du jeune homme, tâchant son T-shirt olympique lui aussi déchiré. Il grimaçait et respirait fortement, mais ne semblait pas en grand danger. Malgré tout, le Docteur voulut s'en assurer.

- Eh, Jonas... Vous survivez?

- Je... Ouais, ça va... Mais faudrait... ahh... de quoi panser, grognait-il. C'est bête parce que... j'étais très... fort pour faire çaahh... dans la Résist... Les premiers soins.

- Vous montrerez à Clara. Justement, Clara, occupez-vous de lui! Il faut qu'il soit sur pied dans quelques minutes tout au plus.

- Attendez, Docteur! Et pour la vitre? Si elle se brise? On va...

- Rester sur le sol. Il y a toujours un bouclier de protection pour les hublots et les vitres en contact direct avec l'espace. Mais les gens l'oublient souvent lorsque la panique prend tout le monde. Enfin bref! J'oubliais, si Night tente de se relever, assommez-le à nouveau.

Après avoir donné ces instructions, le Docteur commença à trifouiller sur plusieurs consoles, verrouillant les ascenseurs, augmentant au maximum la furtivité et la puissance des boucliers... etc. Et pendant qu'il faisait cela, Clara avait aidé Jonas à enlever les vêtements qui lui couvraient le torse, et enroulait autour son abdomen musclé un bandage de tissu trouvé dans une sorte d'armoire à pharmacie à-demi cachée sous une console. Elle le faisait avec lenteur, et son visage était à la fois empli de pitié pour le jeune homme et de dégoût pour les quelques morceaux de chair brûlée qu'elle avait vus d'assez prêt en commençant son opération...

- Clara, arrêtez de mater les abdominaux de Jonas et terminez ce bandage. Il nous reste quatre minutes. »

Et pour illustrer ses dires, l'hologramme qui dominait toute la pièce, resté vide, s'anima, démarrant un compte-à-rebours de 240 secondes, accompagné de la voix synthétique qui annonçait l'issue du décompte.

« **Auto-Destruction du Vaisseau dans 4 minutes** »

« QUOI? s'exclama Clara.

- J'ai déjà enclenché l'auto-destruction des satellites, il ne faudrait pas que la Proclamation de l'Ombre ne s'en charge elle-même. Elle serait bien capable d'en copier les plans.

- Mais si vous faîtes exploser les satellites... La Terre va les apercevoir, non?

- Non, ils sont minuscules, et furtifs de surcroit. Par contre, le vaisseau, lui, il va faire des étincelles. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai inversé la polarité des boucliers, et je les ai mis au maximum. Ils auront le temps et la puissance nécessaire pour contenir l'explosion avant de tomber par manque d'énergie. Mais le temps reste compté! Jonas, vous pouvez vous lever et marcher?

- Je crois bien que... oui... soufflait l'humain en se relevant difficilement.

- Bien. J'ai verrouillé les ascenseurs et leurs puits. Personne ne remontera ici. Mais heureusement que Night est bourré d'égoïsme.

- Hein?

- Il y a un téléporteur dans son siège, expliqua le Docteur en traînant le chef de l'Infinium, à moitié conscient, sur son trône.

Jonas reprit son "gilet de pêcheur", sous lequel il était torse-nu, son T-Shirt olympique étant trop imbibé de sang. Il attrapa ensuite de ses deux mains le costard que portait Night, comme lui demandait le Docteur, et Clara faisait de même. Le Seigneur du Temps pianota sur le petit clavier d'un accoudoir d'une main, tenant fermement le chef de l'Infinium avec l'autre et frappa sur un bouton. Une intense lumière blanche entoura alors le corps de Night, et se propagea en une seconde sur les voyageurs temporels, puis les quatre personnes disparurent.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

L'Illusionniste s'était enfui de la salle où se trouvait tout ses appareils dès qu'il eut compris que le Docteur était en train de renverser la situation. Sachant de quoi était capable cet homme, il avait pris la décision rapide de s'enfuir du vaisseau le plus vite possible pour rejoindre d'autres membres de l'Infinium. Il fallait s'unir pour combattre un ennemi pareil, organiser une revanche, un match retour, pouvait-on dire. Un match où le Seigneur du Temps ne gagnerait pas.

C'était pourquoi il avait rejoint la salle du grand téléporteur dans lequel les voyageurs temporels avaient atterri. Aucun membre d'équipage n'avait eu l'idée d'y venir, tous s'étaient précipité dans les hangars, pour prendre des navettes. Et si certains avaient finalement eut l'intelligence d'utiliser le grand téléporteur, ils avaient probablement fait demi-tour face aux portes verrouillées par l'Illusionniste. Il était seul, et l'appareil pouvait le téléporter sur plusieurs centaines d'années-lumières! Et alors qu'il était en train de le régler, toujours habillé en général soviétique, il fut aveuglé par un flash blanc qui explosa juste à coté de lui. Night, qui était toujours dans la position du fauteuil, tomba à terre, ce qui le réveilla totalement. Le Docteur, apercevant l'Illusionniste, se précipita sur lui et avant que l'hypnotiseur n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il le poussa dans la grande zone de téléportation, le faisant glisser sur le sous-niveau. Et alors que Night se relevait, il fut empoigné par Clara, qui le poussa lui aussi dans la zone vide.

« **Auto-Destruction du Vaisseau dans 3 minutes** »

« Maintenant, messieurs, vous allez répondre à mes questions! cria le Docteur en pianotant sur un ordinateur. C'est la seule façon pour vous de rester en vie.

- Docteur, vous ne pouvez pas...

- On se tait et on répond à mes questions. N'essayez même pas de remonter, je viens d'activer le champ de force qui isole la zone de téléportation de ce couloir. Maintenant, répondez-moi: Où se trouve le gros de l'Infinium?

- Quoi?

- La plupart de vos installations, la plupart de vos hommes! Où et quand se trouvent-ils?

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le révéler!? hoquetait Night.

- Et bien, étant donné que si vous ne le faîtes pas, il y a de fortes chances que vous restiez à l'intérieur de ce vaisseau... Oui!

- Ne croyez pas que votre chantage marchera! »

« **Auto-Destruction du Vaisseau dans 2 minutes et 30 secondes** »

Le visage des deux criminels commençait à se couvrir de sueur. Peut-être était-ce mieux de répondre aux questions, finalement.

« Bon, d'accord!

- Vous me dîtes tout?

- On a pas de base centrale, de toute façon! beugla l'Illusionniste.

- Mais nous contrôlons beaucoup de planètes dans la galaxie de Brinkner, avoua Night, apeuré.

- C'est à près de trois milliards d'années-lumières d'ici! Pourquoi venir sur Terre, alors?

- C'est l'Univers tout entier, qui nous est destiné, Docteur! Pas juste une partie! rétorqua le chef de l'Infinium.

- Brinkner, d'accord, mais quand? À quel époque?

- Un peu plus de quatre millénaires après celui-ci...

- Je vois... Le LXème ou LXIème siècle... L'Église de Tasha s'en occupera, murmurait le Docteur. Bon, dernière question! »

« **Auto-Destruction du Vaisseau dans 2 minutes** »

« Qui a mis la musique?

- Pardon?

- Lorsque nous étions tout les trois connectés à vos fils, lorsque l'on se croyait sur Gallifrey. Qui a mis la musique?

- Je ne sais pas... murmurait l'Illusionniste, presque surpris de son aveu.

- Vous surveilliez toutes vos installations, j'en suis convaincu! Quelqu'un est entré pour brancher la musique directement à VOS ordinateurs, Illusionniste! Et vous aviez assez de moyens de surveillance pour découvrir de qui il s'agissait, après-coup.

- JE NE SAIS PAS! Ce type a réussi à déjouer tout les moyens de surveillance! Il n'est pas entré dans la pièce, et n'en est pas sorti. Et tout l'endroit est protégé contre les téléportations!

- Il n'y avait pas de caméra dans votre... "pièce"? s'étonnait Jonas.

- Si, mais elle n'a capté qu'une ombre! Une silhouette fine mais floue! J'en sais pas plus!

- Bon, d'accord. Mais maintenant, en parlant de Gallifrey... continuait le Docteur. Où avez-vous trouvé ce monde clone?

Night commença à ricaner, d'un rire fort machiavélique, lorsque le Docteur posa sa question, alors que les hauts-parleurs annonçait qu'il ne restait plus qu'une minute et trente secondes avant le grand feu d'artifices.

- Répondez! Les neuf Gallifrey ont toutes été détruites!

- Docteur... Il y avait d'autres mondes-clones dans des dimensions de poches, vous savez...

- Quoi? Mais vous ne pouviez pas...

- Il nous a fallu plus d'un siècle pour en trouver une, et bien plus de temps pour créer un passage et extirper une planète. Mais nous l'avons fait. Quand je vous dis que nous sommes les plus grands cerveaux de cet univers.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il n'y a eut aucun incident, quand même.

- Si, bien sûr... La surface de la planète avait été à moitié ravagée. Et l'univers de poche s'était écroulé sur lui-même, détruisant tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, à savoir... pas grand chose, quand on y pense. »

« **Auto-Destruction du Vaisseau dans 1 minute** »

« Nous avons répondu à toutes vos questions, Docteur!

- Et?

- Sortez-nous de là, maintenant! exigea l'Illusionniste.

- Mais, vos désirs sont des ordres, mon brave, déclara le Seigneur du Temps en abaissant un levier métallique sur une console.

Et lors de la seconde qui suivie, les deux hommes furent avalés par une lumière blanche qui disparut avec eux.

- Bien, maintenant, le TARDIS!

Le Docteur pianota sur l'ordinateur situé devant lui, et après une quinzaine de secondes, abaissa à nouveau le levier. Un flash blanc apparut au centre de la zone de téléportation, laissant place à la cabine téléphonique bleue.

- Jonas, Clara, à l'intérieur! »

Et alors que la voix synthétique comptait les quinze dernières secondes, les voyageurs temporels avaient accourus vers la porte de la boîte bleue, qui n'était pas verrouillé, et s'étaient précipités à l'intérieur. Très rapidement, le Docteur poussa quelques leviers et abaissa une grosse manette située à l'opposée de l'ouverture, et le TARDIS lâcha alors son grincement métallique, tout en se dématérialisant, disparaissant totalement deux petites secondes avant l'explosion du vaisseau de l'Infinium, qui fut contenue et camouflée pendant un bref instant par les boucliers, avant que ceux-ci ne tombent par manque d'énergie, et ne laissent s'échapper des vestiges de flammes en train de s'éteindre et quelques morceaux de métal à moitié fondus voler à toute vitesse dans le vide spatial.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La Tour Ostankino se dressait fièrement dans le ciel de Moscou. Les soldats commençaient tout juste à comprendre qu'aucun militaire du génie n'était intervenu dans le bâtiment, et que l'opération qu'ils avaient enclenché n'avait aucun but précis, ni même une raison d'être, et le général Orlov, responsable de ces étranges évènements, restait introuvable.

Mais alors qu'un autre général avait été dépêché sur place pour organiser l'évacuation de la Tour, un étrange spectacle se produisit. L'officier venait de sortir de sa voiture, devant la tour, et, en levant les yeux au ciel, il aperçu un léger flash blanc une bonne centaine de mètres au-dessus de lui. Et ce qui sortit de ce flash blanc le surprit encore plus. Deux silhouettes qui tombaient à toute vitesse droit vers le bas, droit vers lui. Il couru immédiatement à toute vitesse sur un coté, et quelques secondes plus tard, un horrible bruit lui fit comprendre qu'un corps venait de s'abattre violemment contre sa voiture. Il s'approcha alors du corps ensanglanté et déformé de la pauvre victime, habillé en officier, et un lieutenant à coté de lui reconnut immédiatement le visage du Général Orlov.

L'autre officier tourna alors la tête vers le ciel, avec un regard vague et mystérieux, et murmura:

« Je vous c_rrr_ois. Mais j'au_rr_ais ju_rr_é avoir vu deux pe_rrr_sonnes tomber...»


End file.
